In generating an electrical stimulation pulse (typically desired to be a square wave) to be delivered by an implantable pulse generator to electrodes implanted near a stimulation site, current approaches often must utilize circuitry requiring high power consumption in order to achieve a slew rate acceptable for high frequency operation (i.e., short electrical stimulation pulse duration). For example, operational amplifiers having a slew rate acceptable for high frequency operation typically have high power consumption, an important consideration for battery life and/or the interval between required recharging cycles. Low power amplifiers, on the other hand, have a poor slew rate that can constrain the frequency or duration of electrical stimulation pulses, or simply provide poor stimulation performance.